I promise
by Jaezz
Summary: There is a hurricane in the Fufdal Era and Kagome has gone back to her time. Not wanting her to get hurt when she comes back, Inuyasha goes to to her time to tell her but gets stuck there AND Kagome's Family is miles away and cant get home because of a hu
1. The Promise

**Disclamer-I do not own Inuyasha,or Kagome,or any of them! Even though Kouga is hot**.

Chapter 1-The Promise

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled at her.

Inuyasha was staying with Kagome. In the fudal era, there was a hurricane. Kagome was in her time when they found out, so Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Keade went to Sango's old village for shelter. While Inuyasha went back to tell Kagome. Kagome's family was gone. They had gone the The United States and would be gone for a month. Inuyasha and Kagome would be home alone. Inuyasha and Kagome had now finaly confessed that they loved each other. Everything was perfect.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she picked up the bowl of pane-cake batter. Inuyasha insted on eating it. Kagome walked over to the stove and poured the batter on to the pan over the stove. When the bowl was empty, Kagome put it down and Inuyasha picked it up. He tryed to lick the bowl clean, but instead got batter on his nose. Kagome giggled. "oh, you think that is funny?" said Inuyasha. He put some batter on his finger and put some on her nose. "Now, it is funny!" he said liking the batter off his nose with his toung. "You can do that?" said Kagome. "Yea, cant you?" "NO!" Kagome tried. "See!" she pouted. Inuyasha could not help but smile at her. She was so cute when she pouted. "Let me get that." said Inuyasha licking the batter off her nose. They stared at each other. Inuyasha lowered his lips to her and cought them. They kissed. It was slow and tender. Soon, Kagome pulled away just a little and wispered "I love you." Inuyasha heard her. He sent the words back. They kissed again. Inuyasha wraped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Kagome opened her mouth, alowing Inuyasha's toung to mingle with hers.

Finally, they stopped. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much..." Kagome said. Inuyasha closed his eyes on layed his head on hers. The last time anyone ever said that to him, was his mother...and kikyo. He was over Kikyo now, just, he never thought he could be this happy again. "I love you very much too...Kagome..." Kagome looked up at him. He was looking down at her. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Kagome held him tight.

It was 11:00. Kagome had been showing Inuyasha how to work the T.V. They finally desided to go to sleep. They had to sleep hudled together in Kagome's room. The heating wasnt working tonight, as usuall. Kagome got under the blankets and looked at Inuyasha who was looking out the window. He felt her looking at him and looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. He walked over to her and sat on her bed and cradeled her face in his hand. His hand took over her whole cheek. She put her hand on his. Then, she turned her head and looked back at him, signaling him to come lay next to her. She moved over for him to lay down. He got under the balnkets with her and layed down. Kagome still sat up. She smiled and bent down to kiss him gently. Then she layed down herself and turned to face the wall. Not long after she did, she felt Inuyasha's warm arms around her. She found his hand and brought it up to her chin and entangled their fingers. She moved back, moving closer to him. Soon, they where both asleep.

It was finally morning. Inuyasha was first to wake. Kagome was now turned to him. She was still asleep. He decided to let her sleep. Maybe she was having a good dream, away from all the trouble and problems. He smiled and kissed her very gently. He tiptoed down stairs.

Kagome woke up. At fist she didnt notice Inuyasha was gone. She was still half asleep. As her eyes agusted, she noticed that she was alone. Well, not completly. There was a note where Inuyasha was. At first, she thought of the movies, whenever this happened, the man was gone, forever. Without reading it she grabbed it and ran downstairs and swung open the door. It was snowing. She ran out bare footed and looked around. No Inuyasha. She fell to the ground and stared to cry. Then, she felt a warm hand on her sholder. She look up and saw...Inuyasha! She jumped up and flung her arms around him. "Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!" "Kagome?! What are you doing out here?! and..." He looked into her teary eyes. "Whats wrong?" Relizing that it was snowing and KAgome was in her pj.'s, Inuyasha brought her into his arms and carried her into the house and up to her room. He sat her down on the bed and knelt down on the floor to look into her eyes. "Whats wrong?" He asked again. "I...I...I thought you left me...." Kagome said between tears. "KAgome! I would never leave you! What gave you that idea?!" "This..." Kagome held up the note. It was now all crumpled up. "kagome, did you read it?" She shook her head. "Well, read it, I will be down stairs, do you want some ramen?" Kagome shook her head. He kissed her on the ofrehead and left. Kagome whiped the tears away and looked at the note in her hand. She slowy opend it. It read

_Dear Kagome,_

_Hello Kagome. I just want you to know, I love you. You have made me the happiest person alive...or demon...or half demon in my case. I just want you to know that I am madly inlove with you Kagome. Only you. Not Kikyo. I will never leave you. Never. I no long want to kill Naraku for KIkyo, but for all of the times he has tryed to hurt you, and for what he has done to our friends, Sango and Miroku. Those reaons only. When we return back to my time, I will find kikyo, destroy her and get the rest of your soul back. You give me a reason for living. A reaseon why i should continue my life. Just promise me one thing, Kagome. Promise me that, you will never leave me. I love you. You are the most important thing to me, Kagome. I cant live without knowing your near and your mine. I can't not smile when I am with you. I love you. Please, just promise me this. _

_Inuyasha_

Kagome broke out in tears, but this time, tears of joy. She ran down stairs and into Inuyasha. "WOW! Slow down there!" Kagome held him tight. Inuyasha held her back. KAgome Looked up at him and said "I promise." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. "I love you..." he said. "I love you too..." She kissed him and put her hand on the back of his neck. He did the same. She opened her mouth and let their toungs mingle. Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and brought her upstairs to her room. He layed her on the bed and looked at her. She smiled and pushed herself up to meet his lips. She brought his head down to her and he layed on top of her. He pushed his toung into her mouth. Inuyasha had not clue that a human girl could taste so good. She put her toung in his mouth. That made him want her more. He was mad for her. Soon, Inuyasha pulled away. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "Kagome..." He bent down and kissed her gently. "Yes?" "Every demon, when they fall inlove with a woman, if the woman is with is willing, the demon will leave him mark on her..." Inuyasha said hestinatantly. Kagome looked at him and said "What is yours?" "Well, all half demons have the same one, we leave it on the womans neck." Kagome smiled and pulled her hair back. "Go ahead." "Kagome, you...you dont have to..."Kagome kissed him. "I know but...i want to..." Kagome layed backdown and pulled her hair to one side of her neck. Inuyasha kissed her deeply. Their toungs touched then he worked his way down to her neck. He moaned as he sucked on her neck and slwoly stared to leave his mark. When he was done, there was a small red mark on Kagome's neck. He lifted his head and looked at her. She was smileing at him. She lightly touched her neck then brought her hand to go around his. She pulled him down to meet her lips and they kissed. Inuyasha layed his head down on her chest. She rubbed his head lightly.

"come on, the ramen should be done soon..." said Inuyasha. He picked her up and carried her down stairs. He put her in a chair and got her the ramen. "Here,:" he poured it in a bowl for her and sat down. "Thanks..." She tooka sip. "dont you want some?" Kagome asked. "No." Inuyasha stared at her. "What? do i fave some in my teeth?" Kagome qustionsed. "No, your pervect...i just, never noticed how...butiful you are..." Inuyash catled her face with his hand. She blushed a little and put her hand on his. There was a crash outside. Kagome jumped. "what was that?!" "Nothing, probalby just the snow..." Inuyasha said embrassing her. His hugs were anways so warm and welcoming. Just then, Inuyasha froze. "Whats wrong, Inuyasha?" He go up. "Stay here." He put his hand on his tetsaiga and went upstars.

Kagome felt like she wasnt alone. She turned around and screemed.

And thats the end of this chapter! I am soooooo evil! ::evil laugh:: Dont worry! You dont have to wait that long. I just wanna get some reviews before I put up the rest of them! I have the chapters ready! JUST SEND ME SOME REVIEWS!


	2. Dont Leave Me

**A/N-OK! I have put up the next chapter! Happy?! LoL I am just jokin. Well, so far a lot have peopel have liked this fanfic. Thankyou all for the wonderful reviews I hae been getting! ::clams hands together and bows:: Oh! If anyone wants to e-mail me personaly, this way i can e-mail you back, my e-mail it **** To anyone that wanted my to e-mail or write them back, sorry! If you want to re-write me go ahead! I WILL write you back as soon as I can! KK? Well, I am gona shut up now! bye!**

Inuyasha heard her screem and ran down stairs. "Kagome! are you....KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" He came into the dinning room where had left Kagome. now, she was on the floor. Kikyo stood over her with a bloody dager in her hand. "Kikyo!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Kikyo laughed and dissapered. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and kneeled down to her. "Kagome...wake up..." He picked her up nto his arms and looked into her pale face. "Kagome..." "come with me Inuyasha," said a voice. He looked up and saw Kikyo. "come, we can go now." "Never! I will never go with you..." "You will come with me, sooner or later Inuyasha! YOU WILL!" She dissapered again and was gone. Inuyasha felt tears coming. He shut his eyes, then heard a familyar voice. "Inuyasha..." it said. He opened his eyes a bit to find a set a brown ones looking at him. "ka...gome..." he muttered. She smiled. He opened his eyes more then shut them again. He held her tight. "I m sorry..." "Its ok..." She cratled his face and told him to open his eyes. He did, even though he knew he would not like the sight that awaigted him. He was right. Kagome's jp's were covered in her blood. So was him from holdng her. "kagome..." the tears started to come again. "please..." he shut his eyes. "dont die..." Suddenly, it stopped snowing. The suncame out. Inuyasha looked out the window then back to kagome. He got up and ran to the well house. 'This is my only chance. He jumped in the well.

The wind was intence. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and looked around. Most of the village was distroyed. Inuyash uickly ran to sango's village where shippou and keade where getting water. "Keade!" inuyasha screemed. "Oh my god!" Keade screemed as she stared at Kagome. "Come!" Keade led Inuyasha to a small room. There was a bed and Inuyasha layed her on it. "Hold this." Keadesaid. She handed Inuyasha a bowl of hot water and a towel. "I'l need you to leave, Inuyasha." Keade said. Without saying anythig, Inuyasha left. He went outside where Sango and Shippou where. "Inuyash! What are you doing here?" Said shippou. "Inuyasha?" Sango walked over to him. "Whats wrong?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment then said "Kagome...she ...she was hurt..." "Is she ok?!" Sango gasped. "kikyo...." thats all he needed to say. Sango saw how upset he was and gave him a hug. "it will be ok, she is strong." Sango tried to conmfort him. "Inuyasha, can you come here?" said Keade. He looked scared. As he walked in, he saw Kagome's chest wrapped up in bandeges. "how is she?" Keade sighed. "She is not well, there is not much i can do, i am sorry inuyasha, there is not much hope for her...." Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and keade left the room. 'why? why kagome?' inuyasha thought. then, he had a flashback

Flashback

"Kagome?" "Yea, Inuyasha?" "what are you doing?" "Well, i am trying to ind out where this storm is going." She was on the computer. "Why, is something up?" She stopped for a second to look at him. "uh...no..." "Whats wrong?" "uh...Kagome....do you like being with me?" "well...yea, of course i do, why would i keep coming back if i didnt?" "i donno.." Kagome smiled and turned back to the computer. "Kagome..." "yea?" she said without looking at him. "i....i...i love you..." Kagome stopped and looked at him. "What?" She stood up. "I love you, kagome." Inuyasha hung his head, expecting a whole load of sits, but instead, Kagome gentle hand cratled his face. He looked up at her. Into her loving eyes. "i love you too...inuyasha..." They where both overcome with emotion. They ebraced. He hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go. Finally, he loosened up letting her look up at him. He lowered his lips to find her and them to be part of the most wonderful kiss he had ever had.

End

Just then, he had another flashabck

Flashback

Kagome staered out her bedroom window, looking at the fallling snow, when Inuyasha came up behind her and put his arms around her. Kagome giggled "What do you want?" Inuyasha wisered in her ear "I just wanted totel you, how beautiful you are, and how much I love you." "really," Kagome turned arond and put her arms around his neck. "Yup,and that, i will do aything for you." kagome smiled and kised him.

End

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand and held squeezed it tight. Suddenly, something squeezed back. He opened his eyes and saw those loving ones staring back at him. "I will never leave you...i promisse..." she said. Inuyasha felt every bad feeling he had that moment, fly from his body when he heard her voice. " Kagome..." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Knock knock!" said a voice from outside. It was Sango. She poked her head in and smiled. "Kagome!." She ran in. After her, Miroku came in with shippou on his back. "Ah, Lady Kagome, you are ok." "Kagome!" Shippou jumped down and ran to her. "hello everyone." Kagome said. "I am glad your ok Kagome! Here, i brought you these!" Shippou wnet in his pocket and pulled out some flowers. "Thank you so much shippou." Kagome gave shippou a light hug. "The hurricane is coming this way!!!" Keade screamed running into the hut. "What?" Sango and Miroku wento utside. Shippou clinged onto Kagome. Sago came running in and said "Come on, we have to go!" "Where?" Inuyasha asked. "To my time...." Said Kagome. "Can we do that?" said Sango. "Yea, i know some manuvers for hurricans to get us there." "Alright, then lets go now." Kagome pushed herself up. Sango went outside to tell everyone. "Are you sure you can move?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea, i will be fine." Kagome stood up and walked outside with Inuyasha. "Lets go."As they walked out of the village,kagome told everyone to go in the forest. They did. "Ok, we have to stay close together but near a tree or something really heavy."Kagome told everyone. "Kilala, change into you larger form, and Shippou, stay with me." They all did what they where told. They all worked teir way to keade's village. It was about 15 minutes, but it felt like hours.. When the bone eaters well was just a little longer, Kagome colaped. "Kagome!" everyone screemed. Shippou tried to help her up. Inuyasha was about to jump over to her but she told him to stay where he was and for everyone to keep going. Unwillingly. they all did. Inuyasha stood where he was. "Go!" Kagome screemed. "I am not going to leave you here!" Kagome forced herself up, even though he stomache where kikyo stabed her hurt. "See, I am fine." Kagome forced a smile. Inuyasha knew her. I knew she was acting. He shook his head and continued. Kagome but her hand but her side and looked at it. There was blood on it. "Kagome! Your bleeding!" screemed shippou. "i know...I will be ok..." She smiled at him and he hugged her tight. She forced herself to go on. When she got to the well, everyone was there. "OK, now we have to go in one at a time. Keade, you first." Keade jumped in the well. "Sango then miroku, then Inuyasha." They all went i, exept Inuyasha. "What is it?!" KAgome asked. "your bleeding...I am NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!" He screemed. "JUST GO! I will be ok!" Kagome gave him a straight look. Inuyasha jumped in. "Shippou, are you ready?" She put her arm out for him. He jumed off her shoulder and into her arms and held on to her. She looked up and jumped in.

MUAHAHA! I am soooooooo evil! ::dances around:: MUAHAHA! ::inaniamte objects come flying at her:: HEYY! ::throughs them back:: HAHA! ::more come and hit her:: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAIN!!!!! Yea well!...now I cant write the rest of the fanfiction! HAHA! ::people come and surround her:: OK OK! Geez! Dont gotta get so physical! 

Yea I need help! Well, I will post the new chapter either later tonight or tomorrow. I just gotta fix it! bye!


	3. Good Bye

"Where is she?" Inuyasha said staring into the well. "She is coming!" Sango said. "Look!" Everyone look in and saw Kagome's body and Shippou crying. "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped in and grabbed her. "She lost so much blood." Keade said. "We have to get her into her house." Said miroku. They all ran into her house. It was started to snow again when they got inside her house. INuyasha put Kagome on the couch. "Kagome!" He yelled. "Please wake up." Keade came over and looked at her. "Here!" Sango handed her the first aid kit kagome had in her bag. "Good, I will need you and Miroku to leave Inuyasha." They shook thier head and went up to Kagome's room. Inuyasha sat on her bed and Miroku was looking out the window. "Why didnt i protect her?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Its not your fault...." said miroku but got cut off. "yes it is!"

Soon later, Keade came in and said "YOu can go downstairs no Kagome will be fine. She just needs to rest." Inuyasha ran downstairs and to Kagome. Sango and Shippou where by her side. Inuyasha sat down next to them and shippou went over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." :"Yea?" "Thanks..." "For what?" "for taking me in when i was a orphan...you and Kagome...your like my family...and you too SSango and Miroku." Inuyasha scooped up little shippou and gave him a hug. Just then Kagome started to wake up. "Kagome!" Shippou yeled He jp over on to Kagome's chest. "Kagome! Your ok!" Sango said. "Mroew!" They all looked down to see a very fat cat. "Boyu!" INuyasha said with a evil smile. "leave my cat alone inuyasha." Kagome luaghed. Inuyasha smiled at her. Then Miroku and Keade came in the room. "Lady Kagome! Your ok!" Miroku walked over to her and gave hera hug. "Yea, I am ok." "how do you feel?" Asked Keade, "Eh, not good, not bad." Inuyasah reacher over and held Kagome's hand. "Why dont I go make something to eat?" asked Sango. "Thanks Sango." No problem." Just before she left, she gave Kagome a hug. Shippou curled up by Kagome and fell asleep. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. "i am glad you are ok," He said stroking her hair behind her ear. "Me too..." she smiled at him. He kissed her on the fore head. She smiled and said "IS it still snowing out?" "Yea, it is really deep." Inuyasha loooked out the window. Miroku and Sango came in each with a tray of ramen. They gave everyone one. "Thanks." Said Kagome taking a sip. "Mrow: Buyo meowed again. Kagome scrached behind the cats ears and he purred.

Later the night....

Kagome had been moved up to her room and was reading a book when Inuyasha came in. "Kagome?" Inuyasha poked his head through the door. Kagome put the book she was reading down and looked over to him. "Hey..." she said. Inuyasha walked in and sat down next to her on the bed. "Where are the others?" "Downstairs." Kagome smiled at him then looked out the window. "There is so much snow..." she trailed off. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. "hu?...yea..." Kagome said. "Inuyasha? Your not going to go back with kikyo...are you?" Inuyasha's head shot up and he grabbed her hands. "Of course not Kagome! I love you! Not her! What would make you think I would leave you?" Kagome just stared at him. "Ka...gome?"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Inuyasha looked up and see 'Kagome' turn into Kikyo! Inuyasha backed away,falling off the bed. "what?!!"

"So, you truly love her dont you?" Kikyo said standing over Inuyasha.

"And what if I do?! That is none of your bussiness!!" Inuyasha got up and put his hand on the tetsaiga and was about to take it out but Kikyo stopped him. "I wouldnt do that if I were you..." Then, she looked at Kagome's closet, and a discusting demon came out...HOLDING KAGOME!!

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha could tell through her muffled screams that the demon was hurting her. And the fact that she had a terible wound didnt help. Inuyasha calmed down for a second. He knew that the fact that he was worried and scared for Kagome would give Kikyo more power. He had to act like he was concerned...but not sooo concerned. ((A/N;You know wat Im talkin bout?)) "What are you doing working with demons Kikyo? You must be really desprate. It is kinda sad though..." Inuyasha said. Hoping his plan would work. "Whats sad?" Kikyo said. 'Its working!' Inuyasha thought continueing with his plan. "Well, it is sad that you cant move on with your so-called 'Life'." "What?!! Listen Inuyasha!! If it wasnt for that little..." "If it wasnt for Kagome, you wouldnt be here and neither would I...You owe her and so do I. If it wasnt for her, there would be no possible way that neither of us would be alive. You know that. You have part of Kagome's soul. It was taken from Kagome. And thats how you stay alive. If Kagome hadn't broke the seal that kept me on the tree, I wouldnt be here either. Now, your soul stealers are having a hard time getting here and back, so this will be simple for me." Inuyasha took out the tetsaiga and struck her with it. There we flashes of light, mainly all the souls Kikyo had. They all went to the bone eaters well...exept for one. That one was Kagome's. Inuyasha turned around and grabed Kagome before the demon could see that he was there. "Iron Remer Soul Stealer!!" With that, the demon was gone to.

"What happening?!!" The rest of the gang ran in the room. "Hu?" They all said in a union. Kagome layed perfectly on the floor, the part of her soul hovering over her. There was a flash of a pinkish, purplish light. The soul entered Kagome's body along with the rest of Kagome's powers. ((A/N: The part that Kikyo had))

Done for that chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it!! I gotta think bout wat is gona happen next!! This could take a while...JK! XD I'll get it up as soon as I can!! bye!! Dont forget to review!!!


End file.
